Admin Thought Spot!!
This is just a fun little page I (Destiny) created so we admins can put down our thoughts and have a laugh. This is just random, and isn't really supposed to make sense. You can put down stuff that only you really understand, or about stuff that's going on in your life. Or, just random stuff. You also don't need to date them...unless you want to... You may only edit your own section unless you are replying to a message someone put up on their section. In that case, please do this: :Username: Insert reply And to those who view this page just to see what goes on (STALKERS!! Just kidding ^_^), please don't expect us to add in every thought that goes on in every corner of our minds. And also, don't expect an update every day. This is just a fun wee thing. Notice: I have just started the page and, honestly, I don't know who all the admins are. 4pinkbear usually makes them. So, if you are an admin, please add in your section, and sorry for leaving you out in the frst place. And to those who I do know are admins, please, just feel free to add yourself in. Destiny's Den Is it just me, or is it cold in Scottish summer? :Phoenix: If it's cold in summer, then is it hot in winter? :Destiny: Actually, I think it's just because we're just coming out of winter... Alice by Hatsune Miku is sooo emotional and beautiful. Listening to it now. :'3 X'D :Phoenix: Whenever I hear the Deformed Diva part in the Dark Woods Circus (I normally hear a dub version from DeadlyWhispers) I cry a little, it's so sad. ...I like nuts... Also, Fairy Tail is hardcore!! 3rd favourite anime overall!! With Digimon in 2nd and Rozen Maiden an allmighty 1st!! All hail the rozens!! :Elorisa: I've read the first two Fairy Tails. What happens next? :Destiny: You mean the first two arcs? Those would be the Macao arc and Daybreak arc (Fan names, not official arc names). Next up would be the Lullaby arc. And in comes hardcore Erza...like my siggie ^_^: [[User:Destiny Calling|'Erza Scarlet']]The 'S' in S-Class Mage stands for Scarlet :Elorisa: Is Erza cool? :Destiny: Well, she can beat Natsu...she's also the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail...she's an S-class mage...and I personally think she's bada**. So...yeah, she's pretty cool. ^_^ :Elorisa: Awesome~ :Phoenix: Trying to get into series. It's a little confusing, even for me... Destiny...wants...COOKIES!!! :Mist: I can't keep track of all these animes and mangas. Just sticking to Case Closed and Kitchen Princess... :Phoenix: I love Kitchen Princess! Only read Volume 1, though. Shinystar's Starry Den Sometimes I have loads of homework to do, and sometimes I have none! This is crazy! :Elorisa: Same here. I usually forget to do it though ]: :Shinystar: Yeah, teachers are completely crazy! :Elorisa: My 7th Grade Science teacher was. He has a piece of cheese on his wall from when I was there, and it's still there. :Phoenix: Wow... :Mist: That's just gross. I know someone whose science teacher kept a twinkie on his desk. Lasted like, 10 years. :Phoenix: Ew. Castle Oblivion Happier than I've been in weeks. :] :Phoenix: That's good. :Elorisa: Yeah. We have Spring Break here, but I really don't want it for the fact I can't see my friends ]: :Phoenix: Lucky. My spring break...is over. :Elorisa: At least it's not your summer vacation. xD. :Phoenix: Indeed. :) :Elorisa: Haha xD :Mist: One of the reasons I hate spring break is all that time away from meh friends. And I can't even talk with my best friend; he doesn't have a computer camera. :Elorisa: Same here. I miss them already ::le sighs:: :Phoenix: Being a bit more serious here, my spring break already is over, and sadly, it was only four days. :Loveleaf: 0.0 We have TEN days. :Elorisa: We have a week. My spring break officially started today, but I cannot enjoy it because I am sick. :/ :Loveleaf: Aw, that stinks :{ I'm going to add emoticon templates, like you would type :Phoenix: A bit of both, actually. While I was on Flipnote Hatena, I found a flipnote of the Riddler Who Couldn't Solve Riddlers, and I loved the song. I looked it up on Youtube and found it was a Vocaloid video. I watched it, then remembered two songs I heard about/read about, looked up the songs, and fell in love with Vocaloid. Holy cow, Vocaloid's awesome! :Mist: Bagel om nom nom :Phoenix: Bagels are yummeh! Also, I named my characters after my favorite characters: Beauty, May, Motoko and Miku. Pretty much all girls XD. :Some how, I just end up crying whenever a sad event happens in games. Poor Xion! :Mist: I cried when Swiftpaw and Longtail died. :Phoenix: I beat up all bosses up to Ragin' Infection on DQ IX. Haven't fallen in battle once yet~. Poor Catarrhina and Wight Knight. Fort Mist That's it. I'm officially addicted to ginger candies. Phoenix: Candeh! :Loveleaf: OMM MOM MOM! Candeh! :Mist: They're spicy, covered with powedered sugar, chewy... Loveleaf's Ego-Trip Status March 26th: Ever catagorized 178 pages within one hour? 0.o *Eye twitch* ''' :Phoenix: Yikes. :Mist: Wowee '''Status March 26th:Looking at Drawing Tablets at a shop. However the 199$ one had an alarm, yet the 378$ didn't. I could feel the tablet in there, so it wasn't empty. Makes you wonder.... :Phoenix: So, it's extra not to have the alarm? :Mist: A broken alarm. : :Loveleaf: Well, you can see the alar strapped to the package, so you would think they would disarm the 199$ one and put it on the 378$ on. : Cave of Lavender Plumes! I'm. So. EPIC! LOL Phoenix: Er...there's a section already made for you...but yes, you are epic! :Mist: Completely epical. : :Loveleaf: I'm epicer! :D